grand_theft_auto_vice_city_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello Abarca
Donatello Juan Abarca (1974-Present) is one of the four main protagonists (along with Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and Bonnie Abarca) of Grand Theft Auto IV: Vice City. Early Life Don at age four to five was placed into a catholic boarding school by is father in order to make sure he doesn't earn friends. However he meets Israeli-American Leon Jackson and French-American Claude Speed. Secretly becoming friend, the trio started causing mischief around the neighborhood of The Carraways. At age six Don was placed in Madison Elementary where he remained for 12 years. At age 10, by this time Maurice had his own friends. Maurice, Don, Leon and another boy robbed a Gas Station in The Carraways. Don spent two years in juvie and the other boy died following being struck by a car minutes after leaving the gas station. 2 years later, Don was found selling guns to bikers and gangster in Vice City however the officer that charged him didn't have access to The Carraways Database. So he spent only 2 months in detention. following the years he got in trouble for various crimes. On 2001, Don was making a blood pact with Claude and Leon, but was charged by an officer for self-harm and emitted to a mental institute for 15 years, but was released with 8 months as the staff was unable to find a mental illness in him. This event caused him to gain an unknown Stress Disorder which has caused him to go on medical marijuana. The State of Flora originally disapproved of it but after causing damage they eventually legalized medical marijuana. Constant interference from Don's father caused Bonnie and Don unable to find love. The two always confined in one another and later attacked Maurice Jr., for being the favorite. Maurice Sr., however diffused the situation and abused them. The interference caused Don and Bonnie to have secret incestuous affair with one another. For five years, which was plenty enough for Bonnie to become "late" and his father to die of shock after discovering them together. Don and Bonnie ended it with one another. And decided to see other people. Donatello Abarca was appointed Don of the Abarca Crime Family due to Maurice's laziness and Don's experienced in the criminal underworld. After that disaster, Don met Gracie Ancelotti and helped her with her addiction. After being in rehab for several months, Don and Gracie grew close to one another. They started dating each other, Don by mid 2010 proposed to Gracie and became engaged. Having to be engaged by Christmas, but an event between November, 2010 and January 2011 caused it to go south. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories During the events of the game, Don is forced into searching the child of Jim Fitzgerald and Jackie Fitzgerald, after being in car accident that landed him in hospital for 2 months. Don along with his sister, works with Niko Bellic and Johnny Klebitz into doing various jobs for crime syndicates. Mission Appearances #Straight Flush (playable) #The Pick Up (playable) #The Mentor and The Student (playable) #The Wife (playable) #Don (non-playable) #Out (playable) #Snow Down (playable) #Winter Times (playable) #Triad Problems (playable) #Storing a Problem (playable) #The right hardware (playable) #Tank, Tank, Tank! (playable) #Planning Good (playable) #Military Weapons (playable) #Mule (playables) #The Lost (playable) #Three Way (playable) #The Yardies at Pier (playable) #A loving uncle (playable) #Public Humiliation (playable) #The Teacher's Pet (playable) #Phnom Penh 11 (playable) #The Tropics (playable) #White Stallions (playable) #Shoplifter (playable) #Wrong Feels Right (playable) #Oversee or War (playable) #Plan A: Spy at the Sea (playable) #Military Clothes (playable) #The Right Hardware (playable) #Plan B: Approaching the Facility (playable) #Architecture (playable) #Cleaning Out The Truth (playable) #Unexpected (non-playable) #Protection (playable) #Attendance (playable) #Agreements (playable) #Clear the Sea (playable) #The Ultimatum (playable) #Club Management (playable) #Like My Show (playable) #That's a Wrap (playablee) #Employment Offer (playable) #The Mafioso Agent (playable) #Fame or Shame (playable) #Action/Reaction (playable) #Rasta (playable) #Sanchez (playable) #The Payment (playable) #A Price To Pay (playable) #Fuelled Up (Playable) #Finding Thomas and Roman (playable) #Kidnapper's Payments (playable) #Shame or Honour (playable) #Mr and Mrs Abarca (playable) #Rocco Pelosi (playable) #Thomas Flitzgerald (playable) #Goodbye Don(non-playable/killed) #Last Bet for Poker (playable) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists